drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge
Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge (Tres brindis por una dulce venganza) es el segundo álbum de la banda estadounidense My Chemical Romance; fue publicado en 2004, siendo su primer disco bajo el sello Reprise Records. El nombre es frecuentemente abreviado como "Revenge". Descripción Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge en un álbum conceptual y continúa la historia de I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love, donde dos amantes murieron. Al contrario de los rumores, Gerard Way, el vocalista, ha indicado que los amantes nunca fueron matados por vampiros, pero la mayoría de los fans de MCR han especulado esto debido a la canción Vampires will never hurt you: esta canción en verdad hace referencia a los "vampiros sociales" que drenan tu fuerza de la vida. Una alternativa a esto, es que los amantes eran criminales que fueron hechos fuego bajo el desierto. Gerard ha dicho que el hombre fue al infierno, e hizo un reparto con el diablo, así que él podría obtener las almas de su amada y la suya a cambio de las almas de los hombres más malvados. Gerard dijo que el disco fue hecho con un diagrama en mente, pero la mitad del disco no está relacionado con este diagrama, ya que esta otra mitad del disco trata sobre sus propias experiencias con el amor. También puede observarse que la canción número 11 en la contraportada del CD se le llama “It's not a fashion statement, it's a deathwish” (No es una declaración de moda, es un deseo de muerte) pero en el cancionero del álbum, en la sección de las líricas, y en el disco mismo, la canción se nombra “It's not a fashion statement, it's a fucking deathwish” (No es una declaración de moda, es un puto deseo de muerte). Lista de canciones #"Helena" – 3:22 #"Give 'em hell, kid" – 2:18 #"To the end" – 3:01 #"You know what they do to guys like us in prison" – 2:53 #"I'm not okay (I promise)" – 3:08 #"The ghost of you" – 3:23 #"The jetset life is gonna kill you" – 3:37 #"Interlude" – 0:57 #"Thank you for the venom" – 3:41 #"Hang 'em high" – 2:47 #"It's not a fashion statement, it's a fucking deathwish" – 3:30 #"Cemetery drive" – 3:08 #"I never told you what I do for a living" – 3:51 Bonus track'' en edición japonesa''' "Bury me in black" (demo) – 2:37 Apariciones de las canciones * "I never told you what I do for a living" fue incluida en el juego True Crime: New York City * "I'm not okay (I promise)" fue incluida en el EA Trax del juego Burnout 3: Takedown * "Helena" y "I never told you what I do for a living" son incluidas en la película "House of wax" * "To the end" es incluida en el soundtrack de Underworld: Evolution Créditos * Gerard Way- Vocalista principal * Mikey Way- Bajista * Frank Iero- Guitarra rítmica, vocalista de fondo * Ray Toro- Guitarra principal, vocalista de fondo * Matt Pelissier- Batería * Bert McCracken - vocalista adicional en "You know what they do to guys like us in prison" * Rinat - vocalista en "The ghost of you" * Keith Morris - vocalista en Hang 'em high * Howard Benson - Órgano (Hammond), productor * Craig Aaronson - A&R * Mark Holley - Ayudante de diseño * Fernando Díaz * Joe Nicholson - Técnico de batería * Eric Miller - Ingeniero * Mike Plontikoff - Ingeniero * Mike Gardner * Keith Nelson - Técnico de Guitarras * Bryan Mansell * Tom Baker - Masterizador * Rich Costey - Mezclador * Chris Ozuna * Justin Borucki - Fotógrafo * Dana Childs - Cordinadora de producción * Matt Griffin - Cordinador de producción * Paul DeCarli - Programador, editor digital, editor * Arturo Rojas Respuesta e imagen de la banda Después del lanzamiento de '''''Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, My Chemical Romance recibió una respuesta extremadamente positiva de las principales corrientes de música, como se muestra por el renombre de sus videos en MTV, etc. Sin embargo, recibieron una respuesta generalmente negativa de las comunidades underground de la música. Los factores que pudieron haber contribuido a este cambio de opinión por parte de la parte underground pudieron ser: que la banda firma con una nueva disquera, Reprise Records; un cambio en imagen y estilo; y el hecho de que se hayan hecho más populares. Sus antiguos fans underground dicen que la banda ha abandonado sus raíces estilísticas originales a favor de un sonido y de un estilo más corriente. Los críticos catalogaron su álbum anterior, I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love, como post hardcore; algunos decían que la banda había generado un nuevo estilo musical. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge alternativamente se ha llamado pop-punk y emo por algunos críticos. Notablemente cambió la imagen de My Chemical Romance después del lanzamiento de su video “Helena”, cuando la banda decidió ser una banda con un uniforme. Entonces pasaron de ser una banda post hardcore a una banda pop-punk fashion. Los críticos observan su video musical “The ghost of you” y señalan el aumento en la cantidad de cosméticos que el grupo utiliza en sus producciones como evidencia de este cambio. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge vendió 1,4 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos, y ha sido disco de platino certificado por la RIAA. Curiosidades * Gerard fue quien dibujó la pareja ensangrentada que aparece en la portada del disco. Este dibujo se llama "Demolition lovers II" * La canción "Hang 'em high", está inspirada en una película del mismo nombre, protagonizada por Clint Eastwood. * "To the end" fue escrita sobre la historia "A Rose for Emily" de William Faulkner. Posiciones Categoría:Álbumes de My Chemical Romance Categoría:Álbumes de 2004 Categoría:Álbumes conceptuales Categoría:Álbumes de Reprise Records